


we could watch the sunset from here

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haru and yuki stray off their usual path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could watch the sunset from here

"Let's go this way instead!" 

It was exactly the kind of path that Haru would notice. Yuki had never stopped to examine it. With good reason, too- it was barely visible. The narrow path was overgrown and covered in moss, and he couldn't see more than a few yards past the first trees. Thicker foliage blocked any view he might have had.

"Are you sure? I've never seen this before. And we told Grandma we'd be back before sundown." 

Haru grinned at him. "Me neither!" His unassuming optimism was almost enough to convince Yuki. "I promise it'll be alright. And we'll make it home in time, too!" He extended his hand. Yuki took it hesitantly, giving a soft squeeze. 

"It's your fault if we get lost." The words barely had time to leave his mouth before Haru was off, pulling Yuki along with him. He protested halfheartedly for Haru to slow down.

The wildlife passed behind him in a blur. Haru's laughter was nearly drowned out by his complaints about the speed. Their pace stayed the same, much to his chagrin. 

Finally they came to a halt. The trail wasn't half as long as Yuki had imagined, nor as dangerous. They appeared to be in some sort of a clearing. It was small and hardly admirable, and Yuki could feel grass as high as his calves. 

He turned to say something to Haru. 

"Hey," he began, but cut himself off when he noticed that Haru had disappeared from his side. He shook his head. Haru had a talent for going missing, but there was nowhere in the area for him to hide. Yuki's mind began to wander. He'd known this was a bad idea, and Haru was probably in danger now-

"Catch me, Yuki!" 

Yuki looked up to find Haru peering at him from a clump of trees. He opened to mouth to say something about being worried, and to /warn/ him next time, but Haru was smiling so widely and laughing so loudly that Yuki had to give in to his request without complaint. He took a step or two forwards and then broke into a run. Haru had already started off, his laughter carrying behind him. Yuki couldn't help but laugh as well. He followed Haru's bubbly giggles and caught up soon enough. 

"Run faster," he warned, and the other boy didn't hesitate to do so. Yuki grinned and upped his speed as well, chasing Haru straight back into the clearing. He shut his eyes and mentally kicked himself for griping about this before.

Haru paused for just a moment to catch his breath, right in the middle of the tall grass. Yuki bowled into him, knocking them both to the forest floor. 

The look of shock in Haru's wide violet eyes was absolutely priceless. Yuki reached out to brush his cheek. The alien blinked at him, watching his motions intently, and Yuki couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles. 

"What's funny, Yuki?" Haru switched from shock to confusion. Yuki only laughed harder. 

"I caught you," he managed. He snuggled closer to Haru, giving his cheek a gentle kiss. "Don't run off without telling me again, okay?" 

"Okay!" Haru smiled and started to laugh along. He slid his arms around Yuki's neck, brushing their lips together for just a moment. Yuki couldn't imagine being there with anybody else. 

He sighed happily, pressing his nose into Haru's sweet-smelling hair. "We should probably get going," he suggested reluctantly. Haru pouted at him. 

"But I like it here," he whined, "just awhile longer?" 

Yuki shook his head and wrestled out of his embrace. He hopped to his feet and held out a hand for Haru. "I wish we could." 

Haru nodded in discontent, but took Yuki's hand anyways. Before Yuki could pull him up he was on the ground again. And, not to mention, he was sprawled right next to Haru. The blond batted his eyelashes innocently and settled into the grass again. Judging by the strength of his grip, Yuki had no choice but to join him. 

"Relax," Haru ordered. He shifted back against Yuki's chest, making fists around his shirt. Yuki draped an arm over Haru's waist. He looked lovely in the setting sun's light. It painted his pale air orange and pink and other warm hues to match his eyes. 

Yuki leaned forwards to kiss him. 

He returned it eagerly and didn't let Yuki pull back until they were both out of air. His lips parted into an "oh" when Yuki began to kiss the front of his throat, his jaw. He folded his knee over and behind Yuki's top leg. The redhead's hands rubbed warmly at his back, and he felt safe there, protected. 

Haru lifted Yuki's chin to look at his face. He smiled, tilting his head to whisper against his lips. "Can we stay, Yuki?" 

Yuki nodded in response. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue briefly over Haru's bottom lip. He opened up immediately. Yuki took the opportunity to slide his hand just under Haru's baggy shirt. The alien relaxed into his touch. They melted into each other so easily- hands and mouths and everything else forming a puzzle that fit perfectly. 

Yuki pulled away and drew his fingertips over Haru's lips. "We should come here again." Haru only nodded, stealing more soft, short, drowsy kisses. Yuki caught the back of his head to keep him from getting away. He sifted his fingers through that soft hair as he had done so many times before, though every time felt like a first time with Haru. 

They finally fell apart and Yuki drew Haru as close to him as he could. Neither of them felt like getting up, so they lay in a warm tangle of arms and legs and grass. Yuki fished his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his grandmother's number. 

"We'll be home a little late, but we didn't want to worry you. I'll call when we're on our way back."


End file.
